


Unexpected

by SophieStaar



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStaar/pseuds/SophieStaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles never wanted to give in, he never wanted to tell Bass how he felt about him. But it was impossible. He had to do something if he didn't want to lose his best friend... <br/>Ehh, some crazy idea popped in my head. MilesxBass based SLASH fic. I can't promise anything, except for that it'll eventually turn Explicit. Don't like, don't read! Thanks.(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guys! This time I brought a Revolution fanfic. I really don't know where this crazy idea came from, I just had to write it... So here it is. You know, it's just a prologue for the story, but I need to know if I should keep writing this fic or I should leave it and throw it out of the window.
> 
> Well, I said everything i wanted to. Enjoy!

Miles Matheson have always tried to keep his attraction to males a secret. But when a nice, naive and silly blonde guy popped in his life unexpectedly, something inside of him clicked and he confessed everything to his brother. And Ben, just like how kind he was, accepted the situation very easily.

"I don't see anything objectionable in the case" Ben said smiling encouragingly as he took another sip of his whisky from his glass. Miles didn't look at him, just leaned against the counter with his forehead buried in his palm and stared at his own glass obstinately. Oh, how he wanted to get drunk, but he couldn't. Not when the blonde was in _their_ house.

"You're just saying it because you're my brother" Miles finally glanced at him and let his hand fall on the counter. "Rachel would hate me if she found out."

Ben burst out in laughing.

"You really see my wife this cruel?" he asked and he lifted his glass to his mouth again. "Believe me, she wouldn't judge you. I think even my kids would accept you."

"Your kids are still so young, you don't want to spoil them with these kind of informations" Miles grinned and reached out for his glass of whisky. At most he wouldn't go home.

"I thought you'll never start drinking" Ben laughed and patted his brother on the shoulder. "In my opinion, things will straighten out if you clear everything with Sebastian."

"You must be joking" Miles said unbelievingly, and he took a long draught of the whisky. "At the moment Bass got to know it, he would murder me or just punch me in the face and leave me there. In neither case would I be able to see him again. And he's my best friend, I don't want to lose him."

"Why, is it better to keep lying to him and to yourself?"

Miles turned away from him with his eyebrows wrinkling.

"Perhaps. It is better for him."

"Or it's better for you. Do you really think he hadn't noticed how you've been keeping your distance from him recently?" Ben asked as a small smile formed on his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Miles immediately looked at his brother, who was showing him his I-know-everything face. "What did he tell you?"

Ben let out a small sigh. His brother had always been this suspicious, and nothing could be done about that.

"Drink what's in your glass then go and ask him."

"I'm not going home. And i'll drink another" Miles grumbled and gulped down the dark liquid. Ben just shook his head.

"You can't behave when you're drunk, you can't come to our house. And the kids haven't seen you in years, it's better not to destroy the picture of you in their heads."

"If they remember me at all" Miles grimaced and ordered another round.

The bartender felt pity for the man who had been spending almost every of his days at this pub for about a month. He was sure that something serious worried this handsome man.

Ben thought he had enough of his brother's pessimistic strangenesses, and in renouncement he got off the chair he had been sitting on just to already leave this place and go home.

"You really need to talk to Sebastian" he seriously looked in his brother's eyes and put some money on the counter for the drinks, while Miles just took a sip of his whisky and stared into the distance.

He didn't want to go home, but after his brother tried to convince him, he began to feel himself willing for a talk with his best friend. Even if the consequences wouldn't be the best.


End file.
